Come Rain, Come Shine
by ReinikSociety
Summary: Theresa Fowler is having an awful day. But, come rain or shine, Randy will make it better for her. RandyxTheresa.


Author's Note: Hey, all! SO. I made this fic for Ice Frostern (here's a link to their profile: u/5475475/) as a request. (Sorry it took so long!) Personally, I don't like RandyxTheresa, but I found the rain idea interesting, so I took the request. Anyhoot, hope you love it, Ice Frostern! R&amp;R, and enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theresa Fowler always loved the rain. It made the horrible day she was having much better. In the morning, she had forgotten her backpack at home, therefore forgetting all her homework and textbooks. Then, some preppy girls mocked her hair and make-up in the bathroom. And, to top it all off, Randy Cunningham ignored her when she said hello to him in the hallway. Theresa heaved a small sigh and continued to walk out of the school and onto the sidewalk. The rain wasn't falling too hard; just a light sprinkle. Enough to get her face wet, but not enough to ruin her make-up. She twirled her baton between her fingers, smiling, as she had finally gotten down the move she was working on. As she was walking, she heard the sound of falling footsteps on the pavement, hard and heavy in her ears. She turned around to see Bash running towards her. She gave a gasp, and covered herself defensively with her arm. He slowed down a bit, and she carefully lowered her arm and opened her eyes. She looked at him, bewildered. _Maybe he doesn't want to hurt me,_ she thought. But exactly after she thought this, Bash swiped the baton from her hands, making her gasp.

"Give it back," she said.

"No!" was Bash's only reply.

He put both his hands on the baton, and in one swift motion, broke it in half by hitting it against a light pole. She gasped again, surprised at what he did. "Why did you do that?!" she said, angry and sad.

"Because I wanted to!" was all he gave her in response.

She gives an irritated grunt.

"You are such a boarish jerk!" she half-screams at him.

His face turns into anger, and he pushes her down into the mud, throwing the broken baton pieces at her. She flinches and looks up, only to see he's already walked away. She picks up the baton pieces and starts tearing up.

"But... I can't afford another one," she says, ruefully.

She puts her hands to her face, tears spilling from her eyes faster than the rain could fall onto the ground. Minutes, she sits in the cold rain, which has become heavier in the passing time since Bash left.

"Theresa? What happened?" someone says.

She looks up to see Randy Cunningham standing above her. She remembers what he did in the hallway, and looks away.

"Leave me alone," she says, saddened.

"Come on, what's wrong?" he replies.

"What do you care?" she retorts, becoming angry.

Suddenly, he sits down with her in the mud. Her eyes widen at what she thought was a ridiculous thing to do.

"But, aren't you afraid to get your clothes dirty?"

"Nah. I've got more at home."

He smiles at her, rain falling onto his purple hair, making it wet and heavy. She smiles back. Her smiles fades when she shows him the broken baton.

"What happened?" he asks, brows furrowed.

"Bash broke it in half with his knee, then pushed me in the mud."

She starts to cry again.

"Don't cry, Theresa. Bash is a shoob. You know that. Don't let him get to you," Randy says, as he puts a hand on her back.

His rhythmic hand motions calm her, and her tears start to subside. She smiles and looks up at Randy. The rain finally starts to slow down, light sprinkles returning to where they once were. They sit in the mud for a few more moments, then Randy gets up.

"Come on, Theresa. Let's go home."

He extends his hand to her, the clouds clearing the view for the sun. She takes his hand and stands up. They stare at each other as they interlock fingers. As they walk down the sidewalk, heading home, Theresa forgets all about her horrible day.

THE END

**Inspiring Song:**

**Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head - BJ Thomas**


End file.
